Until the day we meet each other again
by Mee-na
Summary: The little extension of the final episode of CCS manga. It was the day that Shaolan went back to Hong Kong with the promise from Sakura that she would waiting for him, waiting for the day that they would meet each other again.


UNTILL THE DAY WE MEET EACH OTHER AGAIN  
Card Captor Sakura Fan Fiction  
By Mee-nameena_hello@thaimail.com  
Home Page: http://www.geocities.com/passto2001/Main.html  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is CLAMP's Original work. All characters Viz. Video, etc., are CLAMP's properties, which are used without permission. So the fictions are reserved for Entertainment Purpose Only. Card Captor Sakura Copy Right by Clamp, First Published by Kodensha Co. Ltd. 1996  
Acknowledgment:  
Special Thanks To:  
* CLAMP  
* All Home pages that give me the chance to post my fiction.  
* Li Xiaolang: For giving me the translation of CCS the final episode.  
* Moja: For being my pre-reader.  
Very Special Thanks To:   
* All reader  
-------------------------   
The events in this fiction referred to manga, The Final Episode of Card Captor Sakura.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
UNTILL THE DAY WE MEET EACH OTHER AGAIN  
By Mee-nameena_hello@thaimail.com  
------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Waiting for the time to leave, Shaolan was sitting inside the shuttle bus of the airport that would take him to the airplane, which had their destination to Hong Kong. Shaolan thought sadly… Sakura, she hasn't told me her answer. In his mind, he was still waiting for someone…  
  
Suddenly, his heart skipped a beat when he heard a voice called him from outside the shuttle bus he sat.  
  
"SHAOLAN-KUN!!!"  
  
Shaolan stuck his head out from the window of the bus. He saw the person he wanted to see….the most. He opened the window and called her "Sakura?" Seeing her was running to him, but the version he perceived was like a slow motion, as his heart already flew to her to the girl he loved.  
  
Not as fast as her heart wanted to but finally Sakura reached to the bus. She had to tell him, before he left her, "I…I finally knew…what I feel. The person I truly love, the most, is you, Shaolan-kun"  
  
The girl's speech made Shaolan's eye widened. He almost did not believe his own ears. He looked into her eyes while she hand him a teddy bear, which she had just finished it in the early morning.  
  
Shaolan took the teddy bear form Sakura,"…Thank you," he said. "Can…can I call this teddy bear 'Sakura'?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes… Can I call the teddy bear you gave me 'Shaolan'?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
They looked at each other' eye, perceiving the love they had to each other, which was glistening in their eyes. However, it was the time the two hearts had to be separated, the bus Shaolan sat inside was starting to leave to the airplane, slowly.  
  
Still stuck his head out from the window of the bus, Shaolan said to Sakura, who started to run after the bus, "I will be back!" He told her.  
  
"When?"  
  
"After I finish what I supposed to do in Hong Kong."  
  
"How long…?"  
  
"No matter how long… will you still waiting for me?"  
  
Sakura could not help herself but tear of departing from the boy she loved ran down through her smooth cheek. "Yes," she replied. As the shuttle bus was leaving away, Sakura stopped running, she waved her little hand to the boy she loved, "I'll wait… wait for you forever, because I love you, the most" Sakura said.   
  
Seeing the entire event, Touya had frowned angrily when he had seen his little sister rushed to the shuttle bus, but then a big brother's sad eye replaced his frown. He did not know what the teddy bear Sakura had gave to the boy meant, only thing he knew was the doll was some kind of love confession. He always knew all the time that the boy he called 'brat' would take his little sister, he cherished for all of his life, away from him some day. Even so when the time arrived, it still sad… Sakura was standing there… and she was crying, crying for the leaving of that brat. It would much easier for him if his sister cried because of that brat threatened her, like the first day when they had met. Not like this…  
  
Touya walked to Sakura and gentle put his hand padded her head, comforting her. He looked at his little sister and said, "That brat said he'll be back, didn't he?"   
  
Sakura nodded, "Yes." She quickly wiped tear off her face and sent her shining smile to Touya, "He said he'll be back, after he finished all thing he supposes to do in Hong Kong, and I believe him that he'll be back. I'll waiting for him until we meet each other again, one day."   
  
The big brother sighed, he knew that brat would come back for sure. Actually he did not want that brat to come back to Japan again, otherwise that brat would totally take his sister away from him. In any case, it was for Sakura's happiness that he had no choice to choose either. As an alternative of saying anything, he smiled at his sister and padded her head, disheveling her hair, and then he turned back, starting to walk away.  
  
When Sakura saw her big brother walked away, she asked, "Where are you going, Onii-chan?"  
  
"You don't want to go inside? You know, you are blocking other buses' way, Kaijou," he replied evenly tone.  
  
"Hoe?" confused Sakura looked at Touya. It took a second for Sakura to recognize that she was standing on the bus-road, and she was blocking the way of other buses. She turned back to look at other buses and saw that drivers and people who-was-not-know-what-was-going-on both inside bused and outside buses were looking at her with full level of perplexity. "HOEEE??? Sorry! I am blocking the way," she hastily apologized and bowed to the buses, before she would run to catch her big brother with burning of embarrassment on her little face. "Ah! Onii-chan wait for me!!" She called him.  
  
"If other flights'll be delayed, it because of you, Kaijou," Touya teased his sister.  
  
"Why don't you tell me?" Sakura ran to Touya's left side.  
  
"It's only Kaijou that can't see other buses are behind your back."  
  
"Sakura's not Kaijou!" Sakura lifted her right foot and kicked at Touya's leg, but he tugged his own left leg away in time before Sakura's heel could meet either of neither his foot nor his shin. A Oops could be heard from the girls, as her own heel met concrete floor, not her brother's foot or shin   
  
"Miss," he chuckled.   
  
The sibling entered inside the airport, leaving still-confused people behind them.  
  
"Well," a passenger in a shuttle bus, which had been behind Sakura's back, began, "What happened?"  
  
"Love confession and Sibling's fighting, I guess," another passenger replied as a matter of fact they had seen.  
  
  
*********   
  
  
In the airplane, Shaolan was sitting on his seat, holding the teddy bear, Sakura had given him, in his hands. He looked out of the airplane window, viewing the sight of Japan for the last time, before he would leave, as the airplane was starting to move to the runway.   
  
To Shaolan, today he was happy and sad. Happy because the girl he loved had told him she loved him too, he felt his face was burned when he recalled the precious moment. However it was sad because he had to leave her, and he did not know how long that he would meet her again.  
  
"Sakura… I'll be back. I promise," Shaolan spoke out softly.   
  
A happy mixed up with sad smile was on his face. The smile was a conspicuous good bye smile to Japan, to the girl he loved. The airplane was moving along the runway and flew up into the bright blue sky. The destination was Hong Kong.  
  
  
*********   
  
  
Standing still in the airport, and Touya was standing by her side, Sakura was looking up through the big window glass of the airport to the airplane, which brought the boy she loved to Hong Kong, until the airplane disappeared from her eye's sight.  
  
The big brother, instead, looked at his sister's face. He was marveled by the expression on his little sister's face. It was what he had never ever seen from his sister before. The expression was sad, for certain, but it had something else more and even more in her eyes. Something inside her was changed, he knew, but it was indescribable. Touya looked at the girl with a brotherly sad smile was decorated on his face, whatever she would be changed but she was his sister all the same. It just…seeing his dear little sister like this made him felt lonesome.  
  
Touya did not interrupt Sakura until she could regain her mind from the airplane. She turned to him and said, "Onii-chan, Thank you."  
  
Touya looked at his sister, "For what?"  
  
"For taking me here," she said mildly.  
  
Touya turned his face up to the sky, emotionless sleepyhead. "It just if noisy Kaijou stomp in here by yourself, everyone in this airport might be annoyed to death."  
  
Instantly, after he had finished his sentence, Sakura succeeded in giving him a dead heel attack to his shin. Touya yelped as his sister's heel attack sent him fell down to the floor, standing on his knee.  
  
"I am not Kaijou!" Sakura shouted and stomped out off the airport.  
  
"Kaijou," Touya mattered under his breath. Even the big brother grumbled to oneself about his Kaijou sister but deep inside he gladdened. Sakura was still Sakura he knew. He stood up and followed his sister; it was time to go back home.  
  
  
*********  
  
  
"We're home!" Sakura said as she and Touya were entering their home, alerting both Yukito and Fujitaka, who were worried about the girl, to jog to her. Nevertheless, when they had seen the expression of the girl, they were relieved, as they knew the girl was all right.  
  
Not asked anything, Fujitaka smiled lightly at his child. "You two might hungry, I'll warm breakfast for you." He stooped down at Sakura's eye level and said, "Sakura-san, do you want to take a bath first?"  
  
"Yes, father," Sakura gave her cheerful smile to her father and then walked to the bathroom. She just started to feel fatigue and wanted to have some sleep after she had not slept last night.  
  
When Sakura had left to the bathroom, Yukito turned to Touya, "Did she goes to the airport in time?"  
  
"Um," was all Touya replied. He walked to the dining table and dropped himself to sit on a chair and sighed.   
  
Yukito could not help himself to chortle at the scene, the second Kinomoto looked like an over possessive father, whose his daughter was going to get married with a stranger or something like that.  
  
Instead, the real father, Fujitaka simply made his way to the kitchen to warm breakfast for his child. Yes, he knew something of his child changed, even it was a slightly change, but he knew because he was her father, and he knew his son, too, aware of Sakura's changing. He smiled to the picture of his wife, which was set on the dining table. "Our daughter grow up a step, Nadeshiko-san," the eldest Kinomoto spoke to his wife.  
  
  
*********  
  
  
At the late afternoon Tomoyo dropped by Kinomoto's resident, worrying about her dearest friend. Nonetheless when she had seen Sakura, she knew immediately that her friend was all right.   
  
"I am sure, Li-kun'll come back to you as the word he gave you, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said. The girls had begun the conversation for a while in Sakura's room.   
  
Sakura nodded "Yes. Yukito-san said if we wanted to see each other very much, Shaolan-kun and me would see each other again, for sure."  
  
"Yes, I am sure that Li-kun want to see you a lot too." Tomoyo gave Sakura a glorious smile as Sakura's cheeks appeared a rosy color, but then replaced with a pair of sad eye.  
  
"I-I want to see him very much." Sakura said quietly.  
  
"Sakura-chan…"  
  
"If only I knew my feeling quicker…" Sakura trailed off. She turned her face down to look at the floor of her own room. Tear began to form on Sakura's deep green eyes.  
  
Seeing the tear formed, speechless since he knew whom Sakura in loved with, Kero-chan started to worry about his master, "Sakura…"  
  
Tomoyo gentle placed her right hand on Sakura's left shoulder, "But you can visit him, Sakura-chan." Sakura looked up at her. Tomoyo smiled, continuing to comfort her friend. "And maybe Li-kun is trying to call you from Hong Kong because he want to see you very much too," Tomoyo said half-tease half-console.  
  
"Yeah! Tomoyo's right, who knows," Kero added, trying to carry off sadness of the girl.  
  
Forthwith, as if it was a cartoon, they heard a phone rang form downstairs. Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero exchanged some surprised blinked at each another. Could it be so concur?   
  
  
*********   
  
  
The phone ranged echo through out of the Kinomoto's resident, alarming somebody to pick the earphone up.   
  
"Hello, Kinomoto's resident," the second Kinomoto picked the earphone up and spoke. Touya could swear that he heard a thump came form the other line. He awaited for a voice that would utter form the other line patiently. He thought he knew whose the voice would be.   
  
"…Err…" The voice, sounded like the owner of the voice was a boy began the uncomfortable sentence. "Sakura please?"  
  
From Touya's intelligence, he could swear that the owner of the voice was a boy and moreover the voice sounded far. It meant the destination of the other line would very far from Tokyo, and might be far away from Japan, it was predictable who was he talking with. "From Who?" His own voice increase the volume and more aggressive.  
  
"From Sh--"  
  
"What?!" Touya cut the boy off.   
  
"Tell her it's from Shaol--."  
  
"WHAT?!" Touya had a full intention to cut Shaolan's speech off. Jeez that brat! If I am talking, you don't dare to think yourself can talk with my sister today!   
  
Shaolan instinctively comprehended what Touya intended to do, but the boy himself had not given up yet. He also increases volume of his voice, "Tell Her It's From Shaola--."  
  
"Onii-chan whose phone?"   
  
Now it was Sakura who cut Shaolan's speech off, but at least Shaolan thanked God that he could heard the voice of the girl he loved. He had thought that he would have to continue this little war with the second Kinomoto longer than he was doing if Sakura was not show up.   
  
Turning to Sakura, Touya handed her the earphone angrily. "It's your!" He snarled before he would stump off the place and sat on the sofa in the main room. Next times that brat'll never have only a chance to talk with my sister! Touya vowed to himself.  
  
On the other hand, not only Touya, but Shaolan did a vow too, Next times I have to use the mobile phone or something that help me to avoid using this telephone line.   
  
Sakura's heart was beating like it could dance itself. She could prefigure from her big brother's reaction who could possible be on the other line. She lifted the earphone up to her right ear and began to speak. "H-hello?"  
  
"H-hello, S-Sakura?" Shaolan felt his heart was dancing too and his cheeks were burning, merely for the reason that he heard the girl's voice.  
  
"S-Shaolan-kun…"  
  
"Y-yeah, I-I just want to--"   
  
"Hello!! Are you Shoalan's girl friend???"   
  
Sakura was startled by the unexpected sharp voices of girls from the other line interrupted their conversation.   
  
"Onee-san! What are you all doin--"  
  
Shaolan-kun's sisters?? Sakura wondered.  
  
"Ha! Shaolan's talking with girl friend!" One of Shaolan's four sisters spoke out in the Japanese language, as if they wanted Sakura to understand what was talking about, and they succeed to make Sakura and Shaolan blushed at the statement.  
  
"I heard him called her 'Sakura'! What's a pretty name!" Another voice said excitingly.  
  
"Hello Sakura-chan, you know, Shaolan quickly call you when he has arrived home a minute ago. We all can be the witnesses, ne." Other voice asked for some agreement from the rest of the three sisters.  
  
"Yeah!" The three sisters gave a clear audible strongly agreed with the previous speech.   
  
All sentence and the agreeing were loud enough to be heard by Touya, who almost fell down from the sofa he sat to the floor when he heard the word 'girl friend', or even by Tomoyo and Kero, who were in Sakura's room.  
  
"Onee--" Shaolan blushed furiously.   
  
"A-ha! Shaolan, you are blushing!" The four sisters teased the little brother.  
  
"Onee-san!" Shaolan tried to stop his sisters, but whenever he had to confront with the girls' power his effort was useless. Sakura could do nothing but reddened as well.   
  
Spying the situation form the upstairs, big sweat drops appeared on their head, Tomoyo and Kero could clearly aware of heat that emitted from the downstairs either from Touya's anger or Sakura's red face.   
  
The four sisters continue to tease the couple until an another woman's voice from Shaolan's line broke out. "Girls!" the maidenlike voice, which compiled of the grate power in itself but delicate, cut them off, regaining the four girls' attention, "Stop tease your little brother, it's his personal matter. Pleas don't interrupt him, dear."  
  
"Yes, mother." The four obeyed and left the boy involuntary.  
  
Shaolan-kun's mother?? Surprise bumped Sakura again when she knew that who's the voice was.  
  
"Thanks you, mother," felt himself was wore off, Shaolan thanked his mother.  
  
The woman smiled at him gently, "Now no one will interrupt your conversation with your girl friend, Shaolan," she said in the Japanese language.  
  
"M-Mother," Shaolan was surprised and crimsoned.  
  
Seeing the redness on her son's face, she could not help but giggled at him directly and left. Sometime it was fun to tease him, she had to admit it, the mother thought.   
  
To Shaolan, he doubted why his mother had spoken out in the Japanese language. At last, Shaolan shook his head, throwing all of his dubiousness off and turned to talk with Sakura again. "Well, sorry for all of my sisters," Shaolan said.  
  
"U-Um, it-it's okay. Is she your mother?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
The kids were in silence again. They could not do anything but blushed, while Touya tried to focus his attention on the Television in front of him and kept telling himself not to pay his attention on the kids, much.  
  
Finally Shaolan broke off the silence, "I-I um… I just want to tell you I'm in Hong Kong, and I'll finish what I supposed to do as soon as possible, and I'll go back to Japan…to-to meet you again. I-I promise."   
  
The speech from the boy she loved exhilarated her heart. It could bring her happy tear out easily, just because the speech came from Shaolan. She sniffled as her tear ran down from her eyes, stimulating Shaolan, who was on the other line, worried about her.  
  
"Sakura?" Shaolan asked in concern. He had done something caused her trouble? He conceived apprehensively.  
  
Sensing his concern, Sakura plainly giggled with her tear. "Nothing, I just glad to hear it. I'll waiting for you, Shaolan-kun."   
  
Her angelic giggling induced Shaolan to feel like his own self had a fever, but it was not fever, he knew. Even the heat was the real fever but it was the fever he was willing to take it.  
  
"I'll wait for the day we'll meet each other again," Sakura said with happiness.  
  
"Y-yeah, the day we meet each other again," Shaolan stammer replied and blushed.  
  
"I-I'll cherish 'Shaolan', Shaolan-kun."  
  
"Me too, 'Sakura' is my precious treasure, Sakura."  
  
Touya made a loud big thud, as he fell down from the sofa to the floor when he heard the sentence, which was spoken out from his sister. Wha-what!? What they're talking about?! Did Sakura just say she'd cherish that brat??  
  
Once more that they both reddened furiously, as they began to aware of the meaning of the sentences they had told each other. It looked like they were telling each other that they would cherish each other. Up to this point, they seemed to understand why the teddy bear had to be called by the name of the person who was their beloved.   
  
[In foreign countries,] the tale from Tomoyo recalled in their memory. [They say that If the person who you give your teddy bear, name it with your name they'll be your true love forever.]   
  
My true love, who I'll cherish, they thought and blushed even more with the thought.  
  
Looking at the kid from the upstairs, Kero commented innocently. "I'll never understand girl's heart. Sakura told she loved the snow bunny but why,"   
  
Tomoyo just smiled at Kero. "Like Eriol-kun said no matter how powerful magic is, but making a prediction about matters of heart seems to be difficult. Especially about the matters of 'love'."   
  
"Oh," Kero uttered, trying to understand it, but he still could not made it clear either, anyway it was not important. What was important was if his friend was happy, he would happy too, he thought.  
  
  
*********   
  
  
Still spying their little brother's conversation from a corner of the room, not let the boy knew they still was in the room. One of Shaolan sisters, she was his first sister said, more like whispered, "Love confession. How sweet."  
  
"Yeah, who can image, Shaolan has just tell Sakura-chan that she is his precious treasure." The second one said, using her handkerchief to wipe a drop of joyful tear.  
  
"I really want take a photo of this moment. I hope this room has enough light to help in avoiding to use flash." The third said as she ready to take Shaolan's photo for his love confession moment.  
  
"Is this soundproof camera?" the fourth sister asked quietly.  
  
"Well, I don't know," The third sister replied.  
  
"Geez, if you press the shutter bottom Shaolan will know we're here." The second sister warned her sister in whisper.  
  
"But--"  
  
"So, why don't you use video camera next time? It can be sound insulation too," the fifth voice came from behind.  
  
The fifth voice startled the four elder sisters. The fifth? They had only four, whom were spying here, did not they? The girls turned back at the same time, and saw that their mother was standing behind them.  
  
"Mother?!" The four girls exclaimed together.  
  
"Sheeh" their mother just shushed them to stay quiet. "I told you all don't interrupt him," she said as the matter of fact.  
  
The four girls blinked to each another and then giggled but tried their best not to let any sound out to interrupt their brother's cute moment. They did not know how long their mother stood behind them, but they knew what they wanted all the same. They wanted to see their little brother happiness. If he was happy, they all would happy too.  
  
  
*********   
  
  
In the dinnertime, Kinomoto family was sitting on their dining table, having dinner. Fujitaka looked at his kids as the two children amazed him. Both of them were… red, but in different way from each other. His son, Touya reddened like he was angering something. On the other hand, his daughter, Sakura reddened too, but it looked rather blushed because of shying mixed up with happiness. He turned to look at the picture of his wife, which was placed on the dining table, just like he wanted his wife to tell him what had happened with his son and his daughter.   
  
Suddenly Fujitaka saw his wife was drifting by his side. Nadeshiko did not say anything. She just giggled at Touya and Sakura then looked at him. She smiled warmly at him, as he smiled back, it would not bad at all if the diner today would be added with special heat that emitted from his two children, he thought to himself.  
  
As what the eldest Kinomoto thought, the night in Kinomoto's resident was very warm with the special warmth, which was given by Touya and Sakura.  
  
  
*********   
  
  
In Hong Kong at Li's mansion, Shaolan woke up slowly, as the gladden light of the sun padded in to his own room. The boy sat up sleepy-eyed and looked around, perceiving of the familiar room he had left for a long time.   
  
Seeing the 'Sakrua' teddy bear on the night table recalled him the event yesterday. It was not a dream, he really came back from Japan, he thought.   
  
"Good morning, Sakrua," he gave the 'Sakura' a morning greet and then blushed.   
  
Standing up on his feet, he wandered to a big window of his room and opened them. He walked out to the balcony of his bedroom to sense the fresh morning of the day he had usual been in this position every morning before he had left to Japan for collecting the Clow cards, which had been scattered. He always looked up at the sky and listening to the song of the morning birds, the scent of fresh air, fresh smell from trees. He would always use this moment to open his all five senses completely. It was a part of his morning training, which he had to do it everyday, even the moment he had been in Japan.  
  
Although it was different country, but the morning in Japan and the morning in Hong Kong were not different from each other, which it reminded him to the girl he loved, who lived in Japan.   
  
What was she doing now? He thought. He closed his eyes, they were under the same morning sky, but only they were in different countries. Shaolan smiled happily at the morning sky, when he though about his beloved might just got up, and she might had a rush morning as common.   
  
Finally Shaolan opened his eyes. When he walked passed 'Sakura', he stopped and scooped down, he said, "Sakura," he began, "until the day we meet each other again." He stood up and walked to the bathroom for preparing himself to the morning training, it sill had many things he had to complete.  
  
  
*********   
  
  
The hot night of Kinomoto's resident made pass and replaced with bright fresh morning combine with the sweet song of birds, which was singing the musical rhythm of morning.   
  
Sakura opened her eyes, stretching out her limps out and inhaled fresh air into her lung. She looked at the teddy bear, which Shaolan had given her, smiling brightly at 'Shaolan', she said. "Good morning Shaolan-kun!"  
  
"Sakura…" Kero called her.  
  
Sakura turned to Kero and smiled at him, "Good morning Kero-chan."  
  
Kero just sighed, "good morning and here." Kero lifted her alarm clock up for her to take a clear look at the time.  
  
Sakura's eye widened all of sudden, "Ah!! I am late!!" Sakura exclaimed while she ran around, as she did every morning.   
  
"I tried to wake you up almost a hour," Kero sighed. "You'll never change, Sakura."   
  
Sakura did not have time to make an argument with him. She dressed up in her uniform school quickly while Kero helped her to comb her brown hair. As quick as usual, she grasped her school bag headed out of her room, "See you later, Kero-chan," before she left, she said to 'Shaolan', "See you later Shaolan-kun." A second later she turned back to her room, Sakura walked to 'Shaolan', bringing her hand up to touch gently at 'Shaolan''s left ear. "I'll wait for the day we meet each other again, Shaolan-kun." After she had finished her sentence, she hurried out off her room to the downstairs.  
  
"Ah, you are noisy, Kaijou," Touya, who already finished his breakfast and sat on his seat, greeted his sister as usual as he did everyday.  
  
"Sakura's not Kaijou!" Sakura shouted at her big brother.  
  
All things the daily activities of Sakura and Shaolan reminded the same, only the absenting of their beloved. But nothing they had to worry or sad, certainly, they would miss each other very much, however, they both strongly believed that the day that they would meet each other would come in some day. And they both would wait for each other until the day they would meet each other again, and when the times came they promised to themselves that they would not be separated from their beloved forever.  
  
  
-------------------E N D---------------------  
(09 July 2000) 8:42 A.M  
------------------------------------------------  
My Second Confession: When I worked this fiction, I just read the translation only, so please forgive me if some matter of this fiction shall not correct exactly with the original. (Bow to you)  
------------------------------------  
Babbling with Mee-na:  
  
Hi!! How do you do? Ah, well, this is my second fan fiction, and really be a one-short fan fiction!! I really hope you enjoy it. I want to make this story to be a Waffy or warming heart, I hope I am not missing that matter of warming heart. ^_^'  
  
Anyway what do you think my dear readers? I will not know what you think until you send me your comment & complementary, you know. Exchanging some idea is not bad at all, right? ^_^  
  
  
Bye*2  
Take care of yourself  
God bless you  
Mee-na  
meena_hello@thaimail.com  
  
  
[P.S: This is not the ending of One From Five, please not make it confuse ^o^' and if something wrong Kyaaa!! I am sorryyy o]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
